Hallucinations (FNaF3)
Were you looking for the Phantom Animatronics or their Jumpscares; or perhaps the Hallucinations from the first or second game? Hallucinations= Hallucinations return in Five Nights at Freddy's 3 as a random game mechanic that the security guard may occasionally experience throughout the game. Phantom Animatronics :Main category: Phantoms The phantom animatronics are the burned and damaged versions of Freddy Fazbear, Chica, Foxy, The Puppet, BB, and Mangle. They will randomly appear on certain cameras (CAM 04 for Phantom Mangle, CAM 07 for Phantom Chica, CAM 08 for Phantom Puppet, or any camera at all for Phantom BB) or in the Office (walking outside the office window in the case of Phantom Freddy, or standing in front of the box of animatronic parts in the case of Phantom Foxy). The phantoms cannot kill the player; they only jumpscare them (excluding Phantom Mangle and Phantom Puppet) then disappear in a flash of light and disable their ventilation. Phantom Mangle does not jumpscare the player - rather, it can briefly be seen outside the player's window while emitting a garbled, static-like sound, before disappearing. Its appearance causes an audio error. Phantom Puppet also does not jumpscare the player (instead, it temporarily obstructs the player's view, preventing use of the Monitor and the Maintenance Panel). It is entirely possible for multiple phantom animatronics to appear on the Monitor in one run. Phantom BB, Phantom Chica, and Phantom Puppet can be seen doing this in this video. Springtrap Hidden Springtrap Screens Similar to the eyeless screen hallucinations from the first and second games, the player may encounter a picture of Springtrap. When starting a night, there are three images which the player can encounter. Upon closer inspection, the corpse of Purple Guy can be seen inside of Springtrap. In the third screen, Springtrap can be seen almost opening his entire head in a manner similar to the Freddy poster hallucination in Five Nights at Freddy's, revealing mostly the corpse's remaining head inside the suit. The sound that plays during this is the sound byte of the Purple Guy killing the player in the end-of-the-night minigames. This is also true for the mobile version. Spring Bonnie Posters On CAM 02 and CAM 10, the player has a rare chance of seeing the posters of Freddy change to posters of Springtrap's original counterpart Spring Bonnie. There is no known trigger for this, yet they do appear at very rare intervals. The purpose for these occurrences are unknown, as they have no known effect on gameplay. The posters return to their normal appearance when Springtrap is located on these cameras. Multiple Springtraps If the player has a ventilation error for an extended period of time, they will begin to see several Springtraps in different rooms throughout the building. However, only one of them is real, and the rest will just be hallucinations. If the player uses the "Radar" cheat unlocked on the Extra menu, it would allow the player to determine where the real Springtrap is. Rebooting the ventilation system would also get rid of the false Springtraps. This is also true for the mobile version. Paper Plate Dolls Much like the second game's paper plate doll appearing in the Office, either the Bonnie or Freddy paper plate doll will randomly appear in The Office, the Bonnie plate doll at the left hand side above the box of animatronic parts, and the Freddy plate doll in the top right-hand corner of the Office. Almost ironically, said box is also where the original BB paper plate doll itself resides. There is no known trigger for either of them. This is also true for the mobile version. Shadow Freddy Shadow Freddy make his second appearance in the game as, yet again, a minor hallucination. Rarely, the player may see what appears to be Shadow Freddy slumped in the left-most end of the Office. He looks identical to his appearance from the second game, except lacking white eyes, leaving his eye-sockets completely empty, and his teeth don't glow. Shadow Freddy assumes the same position that Golden Freddy and himself do in the previous games. However, unlike in the second game, he doesn't cause the game to crash. This also coincides with the purple-hued Freddy that leads the player along during each end-of-night minigame, but no connection has been confirmed. This is also true for the mobile version. When brightened, without reducing green levels, he appears to take on a yellow-green tint, which may suggest it to be Golden Freddy. If the green levels are reduced, the color appears dark purple, showing that it is in fact, Shadow Freddy. Shadow Bonnie Figurine On Night 5, a hardly-visible figurine of Shadow Bonnie appears on the far right of The Office desk. If the player clicks the figurine twice, the Glitch minigame will start. If the figurine was brightened and contrasted, it appears to have lighter blue shades from the right side. The Cupcake Cupcake Posters Rarely, on CAM 04, what is normally a poster of Toy Bonnie will change to an image of either a gold or a pink Cupcake. Although it is a rare occurrence, it serves no known purpose. It is unknown what triggers this strange event. It is also unknown if this occurs in the mobile version. Night 3 Appearances On Night 3, dark-looking Cupcakes with gray colors and glossy-black eyes will appear on CAM 02, CAM 03, CAM 04, and CAM 06. Clicking on the cupcakes will automatically start the hidden minigame, Chica's Party. Although these appearances do serve a purpose (accessing the minigame), there is no logical explanation as to why they would only appear on Night 3. This doesn't occur on the mobile version because Chica's Party will automatically start at the end of Night 2. In The Office Rarely, a cupcake can appear in the Office. Unlike the aforementioned appearances of the cupcakes on CAM 02, CAM 03, CAM 04, and CAM 06, the cupcake in the Office is identical to the one from the Office in the first game. Contrary to popular belief, it is not triggered when the player collects all the cupcakes in Chica's Party. It is unknown what purpose it serves, as it does not affect gameplay. This is also true for the mobile version. Trivia *It is possible to click the Shadow Bonnie figurine even if Phantom Puppet is blocking the view, as shown here. |-|Gallery = Gameplay Paper Plate.png|The Bonnie Paperplate in the Office. Freddy Paperplate.png|The Freddy Paperplate in the Office. GoldenFreddyInOffice.png|The mysterious Freddy suit in the Office. 9bQrxAI.png|Springtrap's poster appearance on CAM 10. spring poster.png|Springtrap's poster appearance on CAM 02. Cam04CupcakeB.png|Golden-colored Cupcake's poster on CAM 04. 225.png|First of the three rare boot images. 228.png|Second of the three rare boot images. Phantom Animatronics Still Images Extra Foxy.png|Phantom Foxy as he appears in the Extra Menu. PFTexture.png|Phantom Foxy as he appears in the Office. Extra Chica.png|Phantom Chica as she appears in the Extra Menu. 388.png|Phantom Chica in CAM 07. Extra Puppet.png|Phantom Puppet as it appears in the Extra Menu. 298.png|Phantom Puppet in CAM 08. Oddly, it has its design from the second game. Phantom Mangle Head.png|Phantom Mangle's head, as it appears in the office window. FNAF3Mangle.png|Phantom Mangle in CAM 04. Extra BB.png|Phantom BB as he appears in the Extra Menu. Animated Images PhantomFreddyWalkingFixed.gif|Phantom Freddy as he appears walking in the office window (click to animate). Notice his jaw appears to clip through his upper torso. Phantom Freddy Going downwards.gif|Phantom Freddy ducking down in the office window (click to animate). PhantomFreddyJumpscare.gif|Phantom Freddy's jumpscare (click to animate). PhantomFoxyJumpscare.gif|Phantom Foxy's jumpscare (click to animate). PhantomChicaJumpscare.gif|Phantom Chica's jumpscare (click to animate). PhantomBBJumpscare.gif|Phantom BB's jumpscare (click to animate). Puppetlookingatyou.gif|Phantom Puppet staring at the player in The Office (click to animate). Miscellaneous Textures Bonnie_PaperPal.png|Paper Bonnie's texture, as it appears in The Office. Freddy_PaperPal.png|Paper Freddy's texture, as it appears in The Office. PhantomBBCloseUp.png|Texture of Phantom BB obscuring a camera's view. 999.png|A darker version of the Cupcake's texture that appears in several different locations as seen on Night 3. Cupcake fnaf 3.png|The Cupcake's texture, as it appears in The Office. FNAF3BonnieDeskToy.png|Dark-colored Toy Bonnie figurine texture that appears in The Office on Night 5. FNAF3GoldenFreddy.png|The Freddy suit that sometimes appears in The Office. Mysterious Freddy without Green hilighting.png|The mysterious Freddy with green levels reduced. Mysterious Freddy Brightened without Green Hilighting.png|Purple version, brightened. FNAF3GoldenFreddyGamma.png|The obscured Freddy suit with Gamma correction. Videos Five Nights at Freddy's 3 - Rare Springtrap Screen.|One of the rare boot screens encounter. Spring Trap Death Screen Easter Egg - Five Nights at Freddy's 3|Another rare boot image encounter after receiving a game over. Category:Hallucinations